Beauregard Family 2028 Christmas
December 17 The Christmas Play is in her Nursery Magic Fairy costume for the school play, The Velveteen Rabbit Violet: "Why, Jennifer. Look at you, honey!" December 21 Time to Go to Grandma and Grandpa's House Violet: "Girls, it's time to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house!" Arriving at Grandma and Grandpa's House Grandpa Sam: "Are you looking forward to Christmas, baby?" Jennifer: "I am!" Grandma Scarlett: "And I can't wait to see you in your flower girl's dress tomorrow!" Grandpa Sam: "That's right, Fauna loves you. Want to see a photograph of you and Fauna?" Jennifer: "That's me! And that's her." Grandpa Sam: "This was taken weeks before her wedding tomorrow." Violet: "So dad, would you like to see a photo of Jennifer in her school play?" Grandpa Sam: "So, what was the school play?" Jennifer: "It's called The Velveteen Rabbit." Christmas Shopping shoplifts an iPhone shoplifts a Nintendo 3DS December 22 Fauna's Wedding Fauna: "Here Jennifer, you hold my hand and stand beside me." Jennifer: "Okay." stands beside Fauna and Fauna holds Jennifer's hand Violet: "Smile, sweetie!" Violet: "Girls, not so loud please." Wedding Aftermath December 23 Christmas Eve AM Morning Violet: "Don't worry Jenny, Fauna will send you a nice postcard and when you get it, you can tell her what you did at Christmas." and her mother are in the kitchen making Christmas cookies Noon [Jennifer is watching Barbie in the Nutcracker] Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Violet: "Morning girls and MERRY CHRISTMAS!" looks inside her stocking Jennifer: "Hey, I've got a Tom and Jerry: Nutcracker Tale DVD, a Nutcracker doll, a ballerina doll, peppermint bark, candy canes, and lots of candy!" and Diana look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Melissa: "Ugh, coal????!" Diana: "What are we supposed to do with these?!" opens up all her presents Jennifer: "Cool! I've got Bratz dolls, Bratz movie DVDs, ballet slippers, a gift card to Toys R Us, a Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse DVD, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes DVD, Tom and Jerry & the Wizard of Oz DVD and a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop!" opens up her present to find a note from Santa saying, "Melissa, you have been anything but good this year. You stole from stores, terrorized your younger sister Jennifer, tortured your mother and got kicked out of school. Signed, Santa" in cursive Melissa: (screaming and crying) "THIS IS THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER!!!!" opens up her present to find a note from Santa saying, "Diana, you have been very bad this year. You hit your mother, attacked Jennifer, shoplifted from stores and got kicked out of school. Signed, Santa" in cursive Diana: (screaming and crying) "NO, NO!!!!" Melissa: "You know what, Diana? LET'S KILL JENNIFER!" Diana: "YEAH, BECAUSE SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT PRESENTS, THAT (bleep)!" Grandpa Sam and Grandma Scarlett run to the living room Jennifer: "Grandpa Sam, get me out of here, please!" Grandpa Sam: "It's gonna be okay, Jenny." Sam pulls the Christmas tree back up Violet and Sam try to console Jennifer, the cousins come downstairs Grandpa Sam: "Well kids, let's go see who took them." Melissa: (laughing evilly) "THEY'RE NOT YOUR COUSINS' PRESENTS NO MORE!" Violet: "Oh my gosh!" Diana: "THEY'RE OURS NOW!" laughs and cackles out loud Violet: "Melissa Sophie, Diana Florence, how could you?" Grandpa Sam: "Jennifer, LOOK OUT!" whacks Jennifer's head with a wooden hammer Melissa: (screaming) "We're gonna kill you, Jennifer!" repeatedly beats Jennifer really hard across her face with a hard book Jennifer: "Mama, help me!" Melissa: (continuing to beat Jennifer extremely hard across her face) "YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE (bleep)! YOU ARE REALLY FINISHED NOW!!!!" Diana: (screaming) "DIE JENNIFER, DIE! DIE RIGHT NOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! DIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! YOU STUPID LITTLE (long bleep)!!!!!!!!!" repeatedly smacks Jennifer's head incredibly hard with a rolling pin Jennifer in Casualty At the Toy Store and Jennifer arrive at the toy store Violet: "Because you have been very brave in casualty, what treat shall I get you for this?" Jennifer: "A Snow White doll! Oh, she's so beautiful!" Violet: "Okay then! Let's buy it." Christmas Dinner Dinnertime Jennifer: "Thank you mommy for taking me to the toy store to get me a treat after going into casualty." hugs Violet Violet: "You're very welcome, sweetie. Let's go have some scrummy yummy Christmas Dinner!" Jennifer: "Yay!" and Diana arrive with the dogs Melissa: "Sic 'em boys!" Diana: "Sic 'em!" Grandma Scarlett: "Oh, my word." Jennifer: "DON'T LET THEM GET ME!" Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Wedding Transcripts